The Big Moment
by hchssenior2010
Summary: Edward signed the papers to join the Army but has one more life changing thing to do before he leaves ALL HUMAN disclaimer:I own Nothing; It all belongs to the fabulous Stephanie


Today was gonna be the most difficult day of my life. I had thought this out thoroughly. Talked to all the recruiters. My parents weren't happy about my decision but they stood by me. Now I only had one other person to tell.

My girlfriend (and hopefully after today fiancee) : Ms. Isabella Swan.

She was the most perfect, kind and beautiful woman God had ever created.

We had known each other for years, since birth really, and our relationship had grown from friends to best friends and then our relationship seemed to edge closer to a boyfriend/ girlfriend type thing so I asked her to Military Ball.

To my surprise she actually said yes.

* * *

As I picked her up for the night, words could not describe how beautiful she looked**( a/n: pic on profile)**. That night, in front of the entire Forks High Spartan Battalion, I made my move.

I was nervous as hell as I went over the speech I had planned in my head. You see, as part of the Battalion Staff, I was required to make a speech and since the S-1 ( whose in charge of all the paperwork) was just finishing up....

I was next.

" Colonel Shotwell, Sergeant Jones, Fellow Cadets and Distinguished Guests. As we all know, we will be getting a new Senior Army Instructor next year. Colonel without you and Sergeant I never would have become who I am today. I think I speak for everyone here when I say " You better visit and keep in touch next year"." I started, earning some laughs " But seriously though they are not the only ones who helped me get this far. To be honest, I wanted to quit after the first day, but one very special woman wouldn't let me and no I am not talking about my mom. I'm talking about Ms. Isabella Swan. Bella would you come up here please.".

She slowly walked up and everyone waited with confused looks on their faces.

" We've known each other since birth and I wouldn't trade the bond we have for anything, but to be honest. I have been in love with you since 4th grade. Now the reason I asked you up here was not to embarrass you but instead to ask you a very important question." I said, pulling my most cherished possesion: a set of authentic WW2 dogtags that belonged to my Great-Grandfather from my pocket and offering them to her " Will you be my Girlfriend?".

The cafeteria, which had been nicely made up for the night's event, erupted in gasps and then cheers as she accepted.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward." Bella whispered, tears streaming down her face.

I was so happy that I kissed her.

Right there.

In front of all our friends.

That night was just over 2 short years ago.

Now here I am sitting on the bench in front of a small pond on my family's property.

" Hey you okay?" I heard an angelic voice say. I turned around to see Isabella walk through the tree line.

" You know there is a path down here." I pointed out going to wrap my arms around her.

" Yeah I know I just felt like walking through the woods." She joked " So what did you want me to come out here for?".

I thought to say something cheesy like " Have my way with you" but instead I replied " I wanted to talk to you about something." while leading her back to the bench.

" Okay what is it?" She responded.

I looked into her eyes and then said " Bella I enlisted in the Army last week.". Her eyes went wide and she stopped breathing for a second. I started to get a little anxious until she finally spoke.

"Okay." was all she said.

"You're not mad, or upset, or anything." I asked completely perplexed.

" No not really." Bella replied " When do you leave for boot camp?"

"About a month, but that's only part of what I wanted to say." I said taking a deep breath.

" What else were you gonna tell me?" she asked.

I moved to where I was kneeling in front of her and pulled the ring from my pocket. Her eyes went wide and her beathing hitched as she realised what I was about to say.

"Bella, I love you more than I could possibly ever even hope to explain. I know that with me joining the Army things might get a little difficult for us but i'm positive that we can make it through anything. I was going to ask you to wait for me until I got back but then I decided that I would much rather be able to show you off to my friends from boot camp as my fiancee. Knowing that I promise to always love honor and protect you: Isabella Marie Swan,Will You Marry Me?" I confessed staring straight into her eyes the whole time.

"It's always been my dream to be a military wife, but I would much rather be your wife." She stated " I would love to marry you."


End file.
